There have been other attempts of incorporating some type of coded ticket or card-reader apparatus with telephone equipment such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,793 and 3,929,278, but none of these is a credit card arrangement operating in conjunction with a general purpose computer to eliminate operator intercepts on toll calls. Further, none of these apparatus incorporate the concept of using automatic dialing associated with the card, and numerous flexible arrangements for storing data on and reading it from the card which can be utilized with a card reader having no moving parts. Other general patents of interest in the supervised-type telephone or intercommunication systems include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,115; 3,511,939; 3,524,931; 3,725,601; 3,728,493; 3,931,478; 4,054,756; and 4,081,614. None of these, however, utilize a credit card in a manner proposed by applicants to eliminate operator intercept, nor do they utilize the type of card readout contemplated and wherein card readout is accomplished with apparatus having no moving parts.